Currently, multimedia files played by a multimedia playback device or a network playback device sometimes include sensitive clips such as content that is unhealthy or inappropriate for specific viewers, for example, pornography, blood and gore, and violence. To protect rights and interests of the viewers, the multimedia playback device or the network playback device perform processing or display a prompt message beforehand for a multimedia file to be played. A common practice is for the multimedia playback device to insert text warning information before playing a sensitive clip, but the warning information appears for only a period, and the sensitive clip cannot be filtered out.
In addition, a variety of content filtering technologies and products have been provided in the prior art. The content filtering technologies include a name list filtering technology, a keyword filtering technology, an image filtering technology, a template filtering technology, and a smart filtering technology, which are mainly classified into two types: gateway-based filtering technologies and proxy-based filtering technologies. A user of a content filtering product (such as child lock V-Chip) can use an administrator account and a password to log in and set keywords of content that needs to be masked, and the related content will be filtered out. However, the content filtering technologies and products disregard the type of viewers, and filtered content impairs the rights and interests of some viewers while protecting the rights and interests of other viewers. Therefore, it is urgent to develop a content filtering technology that can take into account the rights and interests of different viewers, and especially can prevent inappropriate videos, images, and other information from adversely affecting juveniles.